1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to compact disc holders and more specifically it relates to a height expandable rack for compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous compact disc holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold a plurality of compact discs in convenient and accessible locations when the compact discs are not in use. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.